


concomitant & reciprocal

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Silly, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: More goes on in that shuttle than you'd ever guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely shameless, very late valentine's day gift to myself. I hope you all enjoy my trash as much as I do.
> 
> Considering I should've been in bed three hours ago, I'm extremely sorry for any awful grammar/spelling/quality mistakes... sdkjaglkds

“Ratchet,” Drift breathed. The medic shivered against him, the feeling as divine as how snugly their equipment fit together. Drift squeezed his calipers, engines rumbling at how it felt to slowly sink onto Ratchet’s spike, his legs spread wide to straddle his lap in the navigation chair.

 

It was, after all, the best way to share the best seat on the small shuttle, was it not? Drift smiled at the thought, humming softly as Ratchet kissed him and squeezed his hips. 

 

He felt this was just as nice as their somewhat less intimate entanglements, cuddling on the single berth or even in this very chair, gazing out at the endless expanse of stars. Of course, right now they were only gazing at each other, vents panting softly as Drift rocked his hips slowly.

 

There was no need or pressure to do any more, to move any faster than this slow, hypnotic grind. The charge built slow but steady, the limited range of motion both a tease and all that was needed.

 

Ratchet leisurely slipped his hand between them, his fingers easily finding Drift’s swollen anterior node with ease and pinching it lightly. Drift moaned, his helm tipping back as he rode out the sudden jolt of intense pleasure.

  
Ratchet seized the opportunity and leaned forward, kissing his neck cables gently. Another smile flitted over Drift’s lips; normally he was the one getting kissy and nippy at the neck, but still. Another pleasant hum slipped from his vocals, only to turn into a soft whine when Ratchet teased his node again -- gentle pressure this time. The medic made a soft shushing sound and Drift bit his lower lip. He let out another moan, continuing the gentle grind of his hips into Ratchet’s lap -- and his hand -- lazily seeking an overload that surprised him with how close it was.

 

He let his optics fade offline as it washed through him, moving his frame in a gentle archas he let out a blissful sound.

 

Ratchet held them still as Drift leaned against his front, panting. After a moment, Drift lifted his helm to kiss the medic, engine humming as it went from lazy to hungry in no time. Drift grasped Ratchet’s shoulders tightly, his hips rocking automatically and drawing a soft gasp from him at the sensation in his overload-sensitive valve.

 

Ratchet took that as his cue to move them. He lifted Drift off his spike -- his strength always gave Drift a thrill -- and moved him to lean against the console. Though before his weight was completely relented, he heard the beep indicating the controls had been locked. “What?” Ratchet said to Drift’s amused look. “Don’t need a repeat of last time.”

 

_ That _ made Drift laugh, and he was still chuckling when Ratchet grabbed one of his ankles to spread his legs wider. 

 

“It’s not funny, Drift. We were on course for an asteroid field.” Despite his words, there was something of a smile twisting Ratchet’s lips.

 

Drift just grinned. “You say that, but -- ” He broke off in a sharp intake and a gasped  _ “oh!” _ as he felt Ratchet push his spike back into his valve, seating himself in one relentless thrust.

 

“But what?” Ratchet murmured breathlessly, looking pleased with himself.

 

Drift snorted, though it was almost drowned out in his panting intakes. “You were laughing, too.”

 

“Hmm… don’t remember that,” he hummed, trailing little kisses along Drift’s jaw.

 

Licking his lips, Drift tried moving his hips, but Ratchet had him at an angle that made it difficult. Before he could come up with any retort, Ratchet occupied him with another kiss. All the passion and desire sapped away whatever motivation Drift had for continuing to nettle Ratchet. Renewed charge sang through his systems, and he squirmed again, feeling he might simply burn out from it, when --  _ finally _ \-- Ratchet began to move.

 

And he didn’t hold back. Rather than the teasing, almost tantric nature of Drift’s little circular grinding into Ratchet’s lap, the medic was instead thrusting quick and deep. The grip of his hands was sure as he pressed Drift into the console and kept him spread wide.

 

Charge shimmered through their fields, feeding into each other, drawing Drift even higher still than the feeling of their coupling. His plating shivered, fingers twitching before digging into Ratchet’s plating again as he felt another static rush --

 

Not terribly often did Drift experience a simultaneous overload with his partner -- very close together, perhaps, but perfectly concurrent? It was rare.

 

And it was like his sensory net was aflame.

 

He hadn’t been aware of switching his visual feed off, but when he coaxed his optics into working again, he was peering up at just a stunned and blissful expression on Ratchet’s face as Drift was sure was on his own. In fact, Drift felt a breathless giggle escape his lips.

 

“Wow.”

 

Ratchet huffed, his intakes sputtering with the effort to cool his frame down. “That’s a step up.”

 

Drift blinked. “What?”

 

“Usually if an overload knocks out your visual feed, you feel the need to bring some deity into it.”

 

Drift snickered, pulling his ankle out of Ratchet’s grasp and wrapping his legs around the mech’s middle, pulling him close and shivering at the slick of fluids between them. “What?” he purred. “Didn’t you feel the universe move?”

 

“Oh for frag’s sake -- ”

 

Whatever Ratchet had to say after that, Drift had no clue -- he was laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
